


A sonnet for two fools

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banner Art, Digital Art, From Shakespeare Sonnets, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt of watsons_woes #22:<br/>The Bard: We can't have a challenge without a little Shakespeare. Use a quote, a reference, or the man himself - it's all up to you</p><p>I choose the sonnet 17 and i did a digital banner with the sonnet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sonnet for two fools

I choose the sonnet 17 :

Who will believe my verse in time to come  
If it were filled with your most high deserts?  
Though yet heaven knows it is but as a tomb  
Which hides your life, and shows not half your parts:  
If I could write the beauty of your eyes,  
And in fresh numbers number all your graces,  
The age to come would say this poet lies,  
Such heavenly touches ne'er touched earthly faces.  
So should my papers (yellowed with their age)  
Be scorned, like old men of less truth than tongue,   
And your true rights be termed a poet's rage,  
And stretched metre of an antique song.  
But were some child of yours alive that time,   
You should live twice in it, and in my rhyme.

[](http://s151.photobucket.com/user/ariadnechan/media/Captura_zps13b1786d.png.html)


End file.
